1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to concrete form systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to an alignment tool for positioning foam inserts within a concrete form prior to and during the concrete pouring process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well-known in the construction industry to use concrete form systems to provide forms for pouring concrete in desired shapes, such as walls, stairs, sides of tanks, etc. Such concrete form systems are often made of a plurality of gang forms. A gang form is conventionally made of several form panels attached together at their edges until a surface of the desired dimensions is achieved. The form panels may be made of wood, metal, or other substances that provide the requisite flat surface and strength to bear the load placed on them by the poured concrete. Modern concrete forming materials now include foam inserts to lighten the weight of precast wall panels while providing insulative properties. Foam inserts are provided as part of the forming materials used to pre-cast concrete walls. A common problem encountered when utilizing foam inserts within a concrete form is keeping the insert positioned while the concrete is poured into the form. The resulting difficulties encountered by the construction workers renders this particular task rather labor intensive and time consuming.